


Antici-

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses a bet with a demon, and takes Sam down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antici-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnpromptcake table prompt "drag"

Sam regretted his suggestion - but it was late, they'd been drinking after a case, and when he saw the long line outside the theater, one of his few good memories of Dean and their time in high school resurfaced.

"IF I agree, I'm going to sit way in the back, like I did the first time. And YOU are not going to get up on stage and lipsync Brad Majors, like _you_ did last time. You pathetic loser."

"Dean, might I have a word," Crowley interrupted from the back seat.

"GOD DAMN IT STOP THAT!" Dean yelled.

"You lost our bet. Seemed like the perfect time."

  "What bet, Dean?! Tell me you didn't bet _a demon!_ "

"I'll take a smaller role for myself. That will let you have the juicier lead. _In fishnets._ And you, muscle-god, you get the gold shorts. Shall we?"

Sam didn't speak to Dean again for weeks.


End file.
